Not Always What it Seems
by xXHaYzElXx
Summary: Hermione recieves a book from Harry and the things it says start coming true. Can Draco be behind this all, or can he be the one to help save everybody from the terror within? "Welcome to the horror zone, where your fears are unveiled,turning you cold..."
1. Midnight Strolls

**This is a Hermione/Draco fic, but it's not really romance, pretty much adventure/horror. Read the following poem to get an overview of the story! (I plan on making a story like this with my own characters, so please note that this is my HP Version, and if you see something like this on an original fiction site, it should be me!)**

**Welcome to the horror zone,  
where your fears are unveiled,  
turning you cold as stone,  
And your lips going pale.  
Your darkest secrets have been unleashed,  
and are haunting your every move.  
To stay or to go,  
the answer you may never know.  
The exit has come and gone,  
to a way out of the fear.  
Your last breath should be taken now,  
because after the next step you take,  
no more will be allowed. **

**(AN: I wrote this, and the plotline will somewhat follow this poem!)**

**--Hayzel **

**

* * *

**

16-year-old Hermione Granger crept around the darkened corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the middle of the night, on her way to the library. The sky outside looked like a giant black blanket, and there was a light snow drifting down to the castle's grounds.

She looked around the corner before she reached the library corridor, her bushy brown hair falling into her eyes. She tiptoed quietly, until she reached a creaky floorboard.

"Oops!" she whispered hoarsely. She saw a shadow cross the hall at the end of the corridor.

"Who's there?" called the voice. It wasn't the voice of, Filch, the caretaker, but the voice of someone much younger. Possibly the voice of another student...

Hermione froze in her place, holding her breath and praying it wasn't a teacher.

"I said 'who's there?'," said the voice again, as it came closer.

Hermione once again stayed still and didn't say a word.

The figure crept out of the shadows, and came into the pool of moonlight spilling through the window beside Hermione. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione straightened up, seeing who the person was.

Malfoy looked at her with disgust. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" his voice was smug.

"None of your business," said Hermione, standing up to her full height and gazing into Draco's cold, gray eyes.

She tried to walk past him, and had only gotten around him when he demanded, "I asked where you were going."

Hermione turned around, looking at him once more through her brown eyes. "And I answered you. I said 'none of your business'."

She stalked away, and left Draco standing there, the smug look wiped off his face.

"You'll pay for that smart remark you filthy little _mudblood_," and Hermione watched as he disappeared to his common room before she could say another word.

_And he's asking where _I'm _going? Ha! Where was _he_ off to this late at night?_ Thought Hermione, as she began tiptoeing once again into the library.

She had actually been going to sneak into the restricted section of the library to get her book. Harry had tried to help her, but he had come out with the wrong thing.

**_Begin Flashback---_**

_"That's not it," said Hermione._

_"What do you mean 'that's not it'?" asked Harry._

_"That's not my book. That's my bracelet, but the book isn't mine," Hermione was getting slightly agitated, as she held up her charm bracelet._

_"This was the only book out of place. The others were all stacked up like they should have been," replied Harry, brandishing the small, moldy looking book in front of her._

_"Well, Harry, that's not my book," repeated Hermione, her chocolate brown eyes locked on his green ones._

_"Then what am I supposed to do with it? It's too late to put it back," Harry told Hermione, his voice rising._

_"Just-just give it to me. I'll return it tomorrow," she took the book from him not looking at his face, and went to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry standing there, in the dim light of the common room fire._

**_End Flashback---_**

She actually had no intention of returning the book just yet. She wanted to examine it. There was something very strange about the book, and she had no _idea_ why it would be placed in the restriction section. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with magic actually. It seemed like a common horror book…

She whispered Lumos, and lit her path towards the restricted section. It smelled slightly musty, and the books were stacked neatly on the shelf, a thin layer of dust settling on the area. She stared down the row, but not a single book was out of place…just like Harry had said.

Hermione silently walked to the end of the row, looking for a book by the name of "A Synopsis of Evocation". She lowered herself, slowly rubbing her finger down the spines of books, her wand still emitting light. She lowered a book called "Remedial Black Magic", which had several bookmarks sticking out of it. She opened the book, and the smell of moldy pages reached her nose, making her cough and sputter. Dust arose, as she slammed the book shut, realizing that maybe her book really _wasn't_ there. But then where would it be? Had somebody else gotten there before her and Harry?

She decided to head back to the common room, and just as she had slipped between the sheets on her four-poster bed, a thought came to mind.

_What could Draco have been doing?_ And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave a review so that I know somebody's actually reading, lol. The next chapter should be out soon!

--Hayzel


	2. Strange Dreams

**Where I last left off, Hermione is just getting into bed and has fallen asleep.**

****

**--Hayzel

* * *

**

Hermione was pinned up against the wall by Draco Malfoy on the 3rd floor corridor. She could feel his hot breath on her face, as he leaned closer, until they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this," and he kissed her.

Hermione, taken on by surprise tried to pull away. Why would she want this disgusting little—little—_worm_ to kiss her?!

She pulled away, and ducked under his arm. She stared at him, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"How _dare_ you!" she shouted, charging forward, and smacking him with her right hand. With her left hand, she pointed right in his face. "Don't you _ever_ do that again! I _know_ you've got something to do with all these attacks—"

Suddenly, everything became foggy, and she was in a completely different set-up.

Everything around was dead quiet, and she was sitting in the very back of the library. It was getting late, and only a few people lingered to be felt under the x-ray eyes of Madame Pince, the hawk-like librarian.

The book Harry had given her (The Horror Zone) lay open at her table, and she was staring at it absentmindedly. There was something about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on…

She heard a crash, and her head jerked up from the sound, sending her back to reality. She grabbed her bag and the book, and her feet were suddenly at the source of the noise.

Between the rows of the Advanced and Beginner's Sorcery lay Madame Pince. Apparently, she had been reaching up to the top shelf on the bookcase, and they had all fallen on top of her. Blood was spattered across the floor, and was slowly leaking out in between the books that were piled on top of her.

Hermione stood there speechless, not able to cry out for help, until--.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed, a cold sweat pouring down her face. She tore at her bed hangings, and wrenched them apart to see the gray, snowy, sky out of her window. She wrenched at her bed hangings, and pulled them apart, breathing hard. She tried to steady herself as she turned to sit on the edge of her bed.

She put her head in her hand, and leaned over, prepared to vomit all over the carpet.

_I won't throw up, I won't throw up,_ she repeated to herself over and over again in her head.

She squeezed her eyes shut, as she tried to remember what she had seen in her dreams. Something about Madame Pince and Draco Malfoy… It had been one of the _strangest_ dreams that she had never had. She had never dreamed about Malfoy or deaths or anything like that. It was strange how she had suddenly started.

The only thing she could remember was sitting in the corner of the library, staring as though transfixed at that little book.

* * *

So, do you like it? I plan on actually making something happen soon, as well as interaction with some other characters. Stay tuned!

--Hayzel


End file.
